A conventional intermediate-transfer type image forming device includes a main casing, a plurality of photosensitive drums, an endless belt, a plurality of primary transfer rollers, and a secondary transfer roller. The endless belt is arranged in confrontation with the plurality of photosensitive drums. The plurality of primary transfer rollers is adapted to transfer a toner image formed on each photosensitive drum to the endless belt. The secondary transfer roller is adapted to transfer the toner image transferred onto the endless belt to a sheet of paper. In one such conventional image forming device, the secondary transfer roller is fixed to the main casing. In order to remove the secondary transfer roller from the main casing, a user needs to use a tool.